


Next Year We Skip Halloween

by Burningchaos



Category: Charmed (TV), Roswell (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Imported, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Cute one shot





	Next Year We Skip Halloween

Leo held Chris and Wyatt’s hands as they crossed the street. He really wished Piper was able to be with him—with them. But seeing as how she was hosting a Halloween party at P3 it was his job to take the boys trick or treating. He never realized how hard it was to do these things on your own; it made him appreciate Piper all the more, and made him once again see what a marvellous mother she was.  
  
It was really amusing the way the boys’ chose to dress up, he thought to himself with amusement as they walked up the steps to the next house. Wyatt wanted to be an angel, like daddy, was what he’d said. Chris, however, wanted to dress up like the demon his mother and Aunts vanquished last week.  
  
Wyatt rang the door bell and a lovely petite brunette opened the door. She kind of reminded Leo of Piper. The brunette mock gasped over the boys costumes.  
  
“Trick or Treat!” two tiny voices said at the same time, mischievous smiles on their faces.  
  
“Oh, you two are so scary. What are you?” The woman asked as she held out a pumpkin head full of candy.  
  
“I’m an angel,” said Wyatt  
  
“I’m a Demon,” added Chris, both giving her their best toothy grins.  
  
Leo smiled at her. “That about sums up their personalities too,” he confided in her as the two grown-ups shared a laugh.  
  
Wyatt and Chris reached in to the pumpkin head and pulled out some peanut butter cups. Chris looked at them and wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Ew. Peanut butter!”  
  
“Chris!” Leo gasped in a condescending tone. “That is very rude.”  
  
As he was saying that Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion he taken from his Aunt Paige and threw it at the lady.  
  
Wyatt started to laugh and Leo tried to stop it, but suddenly the lady in front of them was a cat.  
  
Leo grabbed the cat and the boys and rushed in to the lady’s house.  
  
“Oh, this is bad,” Leo muttered to himself frantically. He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
He turned to the boys who were still laughing and started to yell in anger. “Chris I can’t believe you did this, where did you get that potion? You two sit down and don’t move!”  
  
He held on to the cat tightly not wanting to lose it and looked for the phone, finding it he called Paige’s cell.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Paige your nephew turned a lady into a cat and I have a feeling that he took the potion from your room, so go get the reversal potion and get over here, right now!”  
  
“Ohhh… no,” he heard Paige muttered, throwing a few colourful curse words. “Okay, I’ll tell Piper where I’m going.”  
  
“No, don’t tell Piper just come, please.”  
  
Leo hung up and started pacing. He walked out to check on the boys because they were being way too quiet, and saw them curled up on the couch asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael hated Halloween; he couldn’t wait for it to be over. Driving home had been such a bitch, all those kids walking around, frantic parents chasing them.  
  
Yep, he hated Halloween. He grinned to himself as he started up the walk to his house. He couldn’t wait to be a dad so he could join them.  
  
He opened the front door and was shocked to see a strange man holding a cat in his foyer.  
  
He immediately went on the defensive, raised his hand and blasted the guy sending him flying into the stairs. The cat leapt out of the guy’s arms and ran over to him and started to wind its way around his legs which he found strange. He walked over toward the man, his hand still raised and to his surprise two small children came running out of his living room yelling at him.  
  
“Leave our daddy alone, don’t hurt him!” they yelled and suddenly a candle holder came flying at him. He ducked and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
Leo woke up at that point and rubbed his chest; he quickly got up and ran to Wyatt and Chris.  
  
“Boys, I’m fine. Stop it,” he commanded while looking at Michael trying to figure out what he was.  
  
Michael looked at the blonde man and the two boys and felt his frustration growing.  
  
“Where the hell is my wife? And what are you doing in my house?” he practically growled.  
  
“Um..” Leo laughed nervously, turning slightly red “she is the cat…”  
  
“What?” Michael stumbled toward the wall and looked down at the calico cat that was still by his legs, he bent down and picked it up  
  
“Liz?” he said questioningly, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
He looked up at Leo and said in the same dazed tone, “How?”  
  
“Um, my son,” Leo answered sheepishly as he put his hand on Chris’s head.  
  
At that moment Paige orbed in, and Michael turned white.  
  
Aliens he could handle but this was something else, he knew it. And he wasn’t sure he wanted any part of it, it had already disrupted the peaceful world he and Liz had built.  
  
“Is this a bad time?” Paige asked sheepishly.  
  
“No, let’s change her back.” Leo looked at Michael. “Liz, right? That was what you called her?”  
  
Michael nodded and handed Liz to Leo.  
  
He put her on the floor and Paige threw the potion at her.  
  
Suddenly the cat was Liz again; she looked around confused for a moment then ran to Michael who hugged her fiercely.  
  
Leo took the boys by the hand, looked at Paige and they all orbed out.  
  
Michael looked at Liz, who still had that slightly panicked look in her eyes and said, “What do you say we skip Halloween next year?”  
  
~*~  
  
Leo, the boys, and Paige arrived back at the mansion and put the boys in bed. When Piper got home he told her all about their little adventure and the guy’s powers.  
  
When he was all done he kissed her and whispered, “Next year we skip Halloween.”


End file.
